


Heaven Versus Hell

by WelshAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightclub, Snarky Lucifer, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester runs a successful restaurant called Heaven, Balthazar Milton is the Head Chef, Gabriel Milton his brother is a Pastry Chef.  Next door to the restaurant is a popular night club called Hell, run by Lucifer Novak, his brother Castiel Novak is the Resident DJ.</p>
<p>Sam and Lucifer constantly argue about having a business next door to each other, both of them complain loudly about the noise, clientele, parking, you name it, they’ve complained about it.  Balthazar thinks that the arguments are unrelieved sexual tension and encourages Sam to just get over himself already and kiss the guy.  Castiel doesn’t care about the arguments except when they interfere with his latest mixes or get in the way of hiding the biggest crush he’s got on Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Oh It's On Gabe!"

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something a little light and fluffy to distract me from my darker work - this is another of those ideas that wandered into my head and stood there jumping and down singing "Write Me" at the top of it's voice and just wouldn't stop until I began the story.
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine, and of course as a disclaimer I don't own Supernatural or any characters!
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think, comments make me smile everyone!

“Fuck!”

There was a loud crash as a pan hit the wall, scattering a roux sauce all over the counter. The pan was swiftly followed by several large spoons, two plates and a metal tray. The kitchen floor was swung open as Sam came running in, ducking just in time to avoid another pan being thrown across the kitchen.

“Balthazar? What the hell?” he shouted, turning to look at his extremely talented but very volatile Head Chef who was just about to throw another tray across the kitchen. “Put that down!” he thundered at the top of his voice, “You’ll hurt someone!”

Balthazar rolled his eyes as he dropped the pan on the metal counter and glared at his boss, “Happy now Sammy?” he said sarcastically. The other staff in the kitchen were ducking down under counters or behind equipment waiting for Balthazar to calm down.

“What do you think you’re doing Balthazar?” Sam yelled.

“My job Sammy!” Balthazar shouted back, “If that’s ok with you,” he added, glaring at him.

“You’re the head chef Balthazar, which means you cook with these things, not throw them at the wall!” Sam shouted again, losing patience with him for the tenth time that week, and it was only Tuesday.

“Oh really, darling? All those years of education haven’t been wasted on you then,” Balthazar said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he glared at Sam.

“Are you going to tell me why there’s roux and broken crockery all over the kitchen?” Sam snarled at him, his hazel eyes blazing with frustration.

“Because you hired a pastry chef who can’t even make a roux sauce without it burning!” Balthazar yelled as he threw the tray at the pastry chef who was standing by an oven.

“Oh fuck you Balthazar!” Gabriel yelled as he easily avoided the tray, “You turned the heat up on the pan not me!” he shouted.

Sam clenched his fists and sighed, “You’re brothers, can you two at least work together without trying to kill each other for one day? Is that too much to ask?” he pleaded. Balthazar and Gabriel stood there, their arms folded, apparently neither of them were willing to back down this time. Sam stood there, cursing under his breath and questioning why he put up with Balthazar and Gabriel. Reminding himself that Balthazar was a genius in the kitchen and Gabriel an incredible pastry chef, he took a deep breath.

“I was hired as a pastry chef and baker, not to make roux sauces Sam,” Gabriel pointed out as he stood there still glaring at his older brother.

“Oh suck it up Gabriel, I asked you to help out because we’re busy,” snarled Balthazar.

“Busy? You were sitting in your office sexting your new boyfriend!” Gabriel shouted.

Balthazar stopped glaring for a second, his eyes glazing over a little as he smiled, “Alright Gabriel, I’m sorry.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “You’re apologising? You? Isn’t that the first sign of the Apocalypse?” he said grinning.

Balthazar burst out laughing, “Go and cook Gabe!” he said before turning back to Sam. “Sorry, just been one of those days,” he said with an apologetic grin.

Sam sighed, “Just stop throwing things at the wall Balthazar, please?” he pleaded, before leaving the kitchen, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“That man needs to get some,” Gabriel said as he began to clear up the mess.

Balthazar nodded, “Well you know what I think Gabe,” he said with a wicked grin.

Gabriel looked at him, “Are you still going on about Lucifer?” he asked, “I mean, every time those two are in a room together they end up screaming at each other,” he said.

“Exactly!” said Balthazar, “The UST between those two is ridiculous, it’s been going on for months,” he said with a frown.

Gabriel shook his head, “I don’t see it Balthy. I think they just hate each other,” he said firmly.

“Oh trust me it’s there Gabe, I’ve seen it,” Balthazar said with a smirk.

Gabriel looked at him and held his hand out, “Fifty bucks says that they won’t kiss by Valentine’s Day,” he said grinning.

Balthazar shook his hand firmly, “Oh it’s on Gabe,” he said, his eyes gleaming as he strolled back to his office, his head whirling with ideas.

Sam sat down in his office, putting his feet up on the desk as he tried to relax for a second. This was the third year of running his restaurant Heaven and he was beginning to enjoy having a successful business. He closed his eyes, knowing that he only had a few minutes before he had to start checking the accounts, a thankless task that he particularly hated. The next second his head shot up and his feet came crashing off his desk as an incredibly loud bass line began thumping rhythmically next door.

“Oh that evil bastard,” he snarled as his head began aching in time with the ridiculous music from Hell, the most appropriately named club that shared a wall with his business. He stood up, anger tensing every muscle he had, living above the restaurant was convenient but not when he was kept awake until 4am some nights by the music. His hazel eyes darkened as he grabbed a jacket and headed out through the restaurant intent on stopping the noise.

He stood on the street, his fist thumping against the front door of the club, “Luke!” he yelled loudly, “Turn this goddamn music down or I swear I’m calling the police!” Sam was practically screaming this, ignoring the looks from people passing on the street. As if in answer, the volume of the music increased and Sam swore violently, thumping harder on the door, “Luke Novak, you have 30 seconds to turn that off or I’ll kick this door down!” he yelled loudly.

He stood there, breathing hard as he thumped on the door, occasionally kicking out at it in temper, until finally he heard the locks being opened. The loud music flooded out into the street, the volume so high that Sam could have sworn his eardrums would burst at any second.

As the door opened Sam took a deep breath and was just about to launch into his now familiar routine of “Turn that bloody racket down,” when he found himself confronted not by Luke Novak, with his salon perfect hair, smug smile….not that he liked him of course….standing in front of him was a familiar shock of dark bed head hair, a sleepy expression and cerulean blue eyes, looking a little apologetic as he looked up at Sam, “Oh, it’s you Castiel…” Sam shouted loudly. Looking a little confused, Castiel walked back into the club, and within 30 seconds the music was off.

“Sorry Sam, did you want something?” Castiel said sleepily, scratching at the back of his head as he walked back to the door, a lazy smile on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes, trying to control his anger without actually bursting into flames, “I want you to turn the music down,” he said loudly and slowly as if talking to a child.

Castiel frowned and then yawned, “I have,” he said, his voice sleepy and confused.

Sam clenched his fists, reminding himself that murder was actually against the law, “I am aware of that Castiel. But for the last time, will you please not play that racket at that volume during the day! I swear that every glass in my restaurant is going to shatter.”

Castiel smiled sweetly, “Sorry Sam, I just had to replace some cabling and I was checking the volume, I hope it didn’t disturb you too much. The restaurant isn’t open yet is it?” Castiel’s innocent blue eyes peered at his watch, frowning as he tried to focus on the dial.

Sam shook his head resignedly, Castiel was relatively harmless, considering who he was related to and he probably hadn’t even realised how loud the music was. “No, we’re not open until 11.45am, so could we please not have that racket again today?” Sam asked as nicely as he could, which was barely above a screamed out order this morning.

Castiel frowned, “That wasn’t a racket, it’s a remix of Simon Curtis’s Flesh, it’s a classic,” he said calmly.

Sam sighed, “Whatever it was, it was far too loud. Where’s your brother Luke?” he asked firmly, “I’d like a word.”

Castiel yawned again, “Not sure, he did say something last night about a meeting.”

“Can you tell him I’d like a word when he comes back please?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, no problem Sam,” Castiel smiled sleepily as he tiredly waved goodbye, closing the door. The next minute the music started up again at the same volume. Screaming out in frustration Sam kicked the door and then limped back to the restaurant cursing in every language he knew and swearing vengeance on Luke Novak.


	2. "I Hate You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls on Lucifer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very persistent story idea that still won't shut up so here's the second chapter - enjoy! :)
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

Gabriel threw himself down on a chair in Balthazar’s office, “That was the dinner service from hell,” he whined as he stretched his arms above his head, trying to get the kinks out of his back. “Why did I agree to help out tonight?” he said sighing loudly.

Balthazar, who was currently lying face down on his little sofa rolled his eyes, “Because we’re down a sous chef and you can never say no to me Gabe,” he said with a grin.

“No,” said Gabriel immediately, “No, no, no. See? I can actually say it Balthy,” he said chuckling.

Both men winced simultaneously as a loud bass beat began thumping from the club next door, “Oh shit, here we go,” said Balthazar, counting down slowly, “5, 4, 3, 2…”

As if on cue, Sam burst into the office swearing loudly, “That goddamn bastard! That’s it, I’m calling the police!” he yelled as he lunged across the desk grabbing at the phone. Gabriel jumped up and unplugged the phone, tossing it to Balthazar as quickly as he could.

“What the fuck Gabriel? Give that back now!” Sam yelled.

Gabriel shook his head, “I’m saving you from yourself Sam. Remember what happened when you called the police last week? What did they tell you?” he said patiently.

Sam glared, “That it was a civil matter,” he muttered, scowling.

“And what else did they tell you?” Gabriel asked, trying not to smirk.

“That if I called them again they would arrest me for wasting police time,” Sam grumbled, folding his arms.

“Exactly,” said Gabriel in an irritatingly patient tone as he wagged his finger at Sam, “Think before you act young Padawan,” he grinned as Sam scowled and stormed back out of the office.

Balthazar sat up, putting the phone back on the desk, “You know that he’s going straight to the club to complain, right?”

“I stopped him from calling the police, I am not getting in between Sam and Lucifer again, I’ve still got the bruises from last week,” Gabriel whined.

Sighing deeply, Balthazar got up, “You owe me brother,” he said as he got up to follow Sam, hoping that he would get there before the inevitable fight began.

Castiel looked out from the stage, drinking in the sight before him, a mass of humanity all apparently obeying his every whim as he cued up the next track. This was where he truly felt alive, buzzing with confidence as he controlled the mood of the club. Stopping for a second to drink some water, he grinned as the crowd roared in delight as Animal by Nine Inch Nails began its sensuous rhythm, the bass pounding from the banks of speakers.

Looking up at the office level, he saw his brother Lucifer leaning casually on the railing, watching the crowd. He waved quickly at him before turning back to the desk, his hips swaying to the irresistible beat.

As the heat and the noise of the club swept over him, Sam raced through the crowd as quickly as he could, following a familiar path to Lucifer’s office. He was almost growling as he pushed past everyone, his hazel eyes blazing with anger as he ran up the stairs, his fists clenched. As he got closer to the office he swore loudly, seeing Lucifer leaning on the railing, smiling as he watched the crowded dance floor.

“Luke!” he yelled, “I want a word with you, now!” Sam stalked towards him, every inch of him bristling with anger.

Lucifer turned, and if anything, his smile grew, “Sam, how nice of you to call,” he shouted over the music, “Fancy a drink?” he smirked as he gestured towards his office door. He took a step back as Sam stormed past him, slamming open the office door, “You seem a little stressed, something wrong?” he said as he followed Sam into his office.

As the door closed behind him, the sound of the club faded to almost an inaudible murmur. Sam was standing by the large desk, glaring at him, “I have had just about enough of this…” he stopped as Lucifer held his hand up, “Let me sit down Sam,” he said, smiling as he moved behind his desk, “Why don’t you take the weight off your feet? Do you want a drink?” he said calmly.

“No, I do not want to sit down, I do not want a drink,” Sam snarled as he lent forward on Lucifer’s desk, his fists still clenched.

“Oh, would you like to dance then?” Lucifer grinned as he looked at Sam, he knew exactly why Sam was here.

“Luke,” Sam was practically growling as he stood there, “I want this noise to stop now! It is intolerable in my restaurant and I have had enough! Either you do something about this or I will be forced to take legal action Luke, do you hear me?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “Oh Sammy, I get all tingly when you talk like this,” he said with an almost evil grin as he lent forward on his desk, leaning his head on his hands as he looked up at him, “Tell me more,” he said, his blue eyes glowing with mischief.

“You…you….you’re…I…” Sam was almost stuttering as he tried to voice his frustration, settling for thumping his hands down on the desk.

“Sammy, all this anger isn’t good for you, why don’t you sit down and tell me all about it,” Lucifer said with a grin.

It was at this point that Sam practically broke, he snarled and lunged across the desk at Lucifer who easily avoided him, “I hate you!” he yelled, as he almost fell across the desk.

Lucifer dodged around the opposite side of the desk, his arms out, “Sam, calm down!” he shouted at him as Sam dragged himself up throwing himself at Lucifer, growling like an animal, pulling him down on the floor. “Oh fuck…” was all Lucifer said as they hit the floor, Sam’s arms around him. As he struggled to get free, Sam screaming insults as they wrestled, the door to the office flew open with a loud bang.

Balthazar took one look at the two men in front of him and shaking his head, grabbed Sam by his collar and his hair, ignoring the yells of protest as he pulled him away from Lucifer.

“Get off me! I…I….arrgghhhh!” Sam screamed in frustration as Balthazar pushed him effortlessly against the wall. A long time love of rock climbing had given Balthazar incredible upper body strength, something he was thankful for as he held Sam, shouting at him to calm down. Lucifer had got up, and was frowning as he examined the long tears in his black silk shirt.

“Let me go!” Sam yelled, struggling to break free.

“No, calm down please,” Balthazar said firmly, “And stop fighting me, it’s pointless,” he added.

“But…I…” Sam said, still struggling.

“Sam,” Balthazar said in a warning tone, one which all the kitchen staff were terrified of.

With a loud sigh, Sam stood still, the anger dissipating slowly as Balthazar glared at him, still holding him against the wall. After a minute, Balthazar stood back and Sam held his hands up in surrender as he looked at him, a little sheepishly.

“Sorry Balthazar,” he said quietly.

Balthazar sighed and looked over at Lucifer who didn’t seem that upset, considering he’d just been rolling around on the floor with Sam being yelled at.

“Lucifer, I…I don’t know what to say,” Balthazar said, still standing between them in case Sam lost his temper again.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head, “Well Sam could start by buying me a new shirt,” he said gesturing to the large tears in his shirt as he looked at Sam, his blue eyes almost unreadable. Sam dropped his head down, blushing a little as he mumbled something quietly.

“What was that?” asked Balthazar.

“Sorry, I’ll pay for a new shirt,” Sam said softly, looking up at Lucifer with a guilty expression. Lucifer looked at him, his expression softening as he smiled a little, Sam blushed a little more, biting at his bottom lip nervously before looking away.

Balthazar watched this exchange with great interest, the tension between these two was ridiculous. The silence between them in the room grew to an uncomfortable level until they were interrupted by a knock on a door.

“Luke? Can I have a word….” Castiel’s deep gravelly voice broke the silence but faltered to a stop as he took in the scene before him.

Lucifer smiled, “Hey Cassie, come on in. Sam and I were just…talking,” he said with a little smile.

Castiel frowned, “Your shirt is torn, oh come on Luke, have you two been fighting again?” he asked, looking around the room.

Sam blushed again, clearing his throat, “Umm, things got a little out of hand Castiel, it…it won’t happen again,” he said softly, looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, his blue eyes not leaving Sam’s for a second, another uncomfortable silence falling into the room as the four men stood there. As usual, Castiel was just staring at Balthazar, slowly blushing as he tried to persuade his mouth to say something.

Lucifer smiled and clapped his hands, “Well, this has been fun everyone,” he said firmly, “Sam? I’ll call round tomorrow morning, we can discuss this matter then. Thanks for your help Balthazar,” he said calmly, ushering the men towards his office door.

Balthazar smiled sympathetically, mouthing the word sorry to Lucifer as he left, pushing a reluctant Sam in front of him. As he went through the door, Castiel finally found his voice, “Umm…bye Balthazar,” he called out as the door closed.

Lucifer sank down into his chair, rolling his eyes as he shook his head in frustration, “That’s the third time in two weeks, this is getting a little annoying,” he said sighing, “What am I going to do, Cassie?” he said tiredly.

Castiel was still staring at the door, lost in thought.

“Castiel?” Lucifer called out, “Are you listening to me?”

Jumping a little, Castiel turned, his eyes glazed over slightly, “Umm…yes….third time Luke,” he said quietly.

Lucifer grinned as he looked at his younger brother, “Cassie, when are you going to tell Balthazar that you like him?” he asked.

Castiel frowned, “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said defensively, his eyes shifting away from Lucifer. He didn’t want to admit that ever since Balthazar had turned up next door he had been nursing a huge crush on him.

Lucifer looked at his younger brother and shrugged his shoulders, “Just go over there and ask him to join you for a drink, I can get Alex to cover for the rest of the night,” he said with a smile.

“No!” Castiel said loudly, “He’s seeing someone anyway, I saw them in the farmers market earlier…all over each other,” he said bitterly. “I’ve got to get back,” Castiel turned to leave.

“Cassie, wait!” Lucifer called out, as Castiel fled the office, slamming the door. “Damn,” he said as he sat back down behind his desk. When was Castiel going to get his head out of the sand and just ask Balthazar out? With an almost wicked grin, Lucifer grabbed his cell phone and checked through the contacts quickly, where was that number? Perfect, just the person to stir things up between his baby brother and Balthazar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Lucifer is texting....*evil grin as I already know lol*
> 
> Not sure how long this going to be, my characters have an annoying habit of wandering off their own way despite me shouting at them and throwing tantrums when they refuse to do what I tell them!
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love feedback :)


	3. "This Has Got To Stop Sam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer texts an old friend, Balthazar talks to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!! *runs around cheering loudly* - I know, I've taken so long to update this but I will never abandon a story I promise :)
> 
> Just to let you know, anything in italics is a text message.
> 
> Oh, and just a little smut warning *clears throat and blushes*....enjoy!

Lucifer put the phone down, smiling to himself as he sat back in his chair. He knew that Castiel would not be very happy with him but it would all be worth it in the end. Especially if it finally made Castiel admit to Balthazar how he really felt about him.

He chuckled to himself as he thought back to the day when Castiel had first met Balthazar nearly three years ago. He had stood there, open mouthed, just looking at him, his head tilted slightly to one side as he studied Balthazar, blushing as he did so. After that first meeting there had been many a late night conversation while Castiel sat there talking endlessly about Balthazar.

Over the past year though, things had become quite bad, Castiel wasn’t even trying to look at anyone else. He seemed to spend most of his time either preparing his sets for the club, working endless hours or surreptitiously following Balthazar around the local Farmers Market once a week. He had been particularly quiet over the past month and Lucifer had found himself getting really worried about his baby brother. At least now he knew why Castiel was so quiet if Balthazar had yet another boyfriend.

The last time Castiel had been this quiet he had broken up with Mark, his longest relationship to date. It had taken Castiel two months to admit to his brother that Mark had been abusive to him for most of the relationship. Lucifer had spent the best part of a year supporting him through that breakup and trying to rebuild Castiel’s confidence. Since then, Lucifer had vowed to protect his brother in every way that he could. And that phone call was all part of his plan.

He sat up eagerly as he heard his text alert go off on his phone, opening the message and reading it quickly.

 

_Hi Luke, your luck is in, I’m over here on business for the next two months. Will be there tomorrow night around 10pm, can’t wait to see my angels! Better break out that single malt darling ;)   Seb x_

 

Lucifer laughed as he texted back,

_Got a bottle here ready and waiting Seb. Thanks for doing this, I really do owe you one, Luke._

_Anytime Luke, see you tomorrow, Seb x_

 

Lucifer sat back smiling, it had been a few years since he had seen Sebastian Roche and even longer since Castiel had seen him. Sebastian had been his roommate in college and when Castiel started there, he had followed Sebastian around like a lovesick puppy for weeks. Eventually, after spending a few hours doing tequila shots at one of their notorious parties, Castiel had stood on a coffee table and loudly declared his love for Sebastian to the whole room. This had been painfully cute right up to the point where Castiel then sat on Sebastian’s lap and kissed him until they were both panting for air. Just as the rest of the party were cooing at the new couple, Castiel went an interesting shade of green and threw up on himself and Sebastian before passing out.

Despite that less than auspicious start, Castiel and Sebastian were inseparable for the rest of that year, always to be found curling up together in coffee shops and being unbearably cute. Well, Lucifer had found them cute until he got home one evening, to find his baby brother lying on the kitchen counter, naked and covered in whipped cream and giggling as Sebastian drizzled chocolate sauce on his chest. Lucifer’s scream of horror had woken up the neighbours and a new apartment rule of no sex in the kitchen had been established that night.

If Sebastian hadn’t accepted that job in London, he and Castiel would probably still be together. They had stayed in touch for a while but geography and work kept them apart for too long. Lucifer had always thought that Castiel was attracted to Balthazar because he looked so much like Sebastian, both tall, with an athletic build, dark blond hair and blue eyes. Lucifer sighed as he put his cell phone back onto the desk, he wanted Cas to be happy and if that meant playing dirty he was all for it.

 

Balthazar marched Sam in front of him, pushing him through his office door before slamming it loudly.

“This has got to stop Sam,” he said tiredly.

Sam sighed as he sat on his chair, arms folded and pouting like an overgrown toddler as he glared at his head chef.

“And you can stop sulking too, you’re behaving like a child Sam,” Balthazar sat on the edge of Sam’s desk, his arms folded.

“He started it…” Sam started to speak before Balthazar rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Sam, when I got there you were rolling around on the floor with Lucifer. Take my advice, if you’re that desperate to touch that gorgeous man, can I suggest that you start with dinner?” Balthazar smirked as Sam leapt to his feet, almost choking as he tried to speak.

“What…I….Balthazar…I…” Sam stuttered as he began to blush furiously.

“I knew it!” Balthazar said loudly, his smirk deepening. “Come on Sam, just admit it, you like him!”

Sam glared at him, “I do not!” he shouted, “He’s the most obnoxious, pretentious, infuriating…”

“And one of the hottest men you’ve ever met? Apart from me of course,” Balthazar laughed as he interrupted Sam’s tirade.

Sam fell back onto his chair and dropped his head down onto his desk, “No,” he muttered quietly.

Balthazar reached forward, one hand on Sam’s shoulder, “What was that?” he asked, still grinning.

Lifting his head up, Sam glared at him for a second, “He’s hotter than you,” he said softly, his blush deepening even further before his head hit the desk again, “Oh fuck….just kill me now God…please,” he said. He groaned as he heard Balthazar laughing, “I don’t like you anymore,” he said, cringing as he continued to blush.

“Oh Sam, don’t be shy, tell Uncle Balthazar all about it,” Balthazar sniggered as he patted Sam’s head.

Sam sat up, cringing a little as he looked at Balthazar, “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, using his best puppy eyes for emphasis.

Balthazar shook his head, “Oh no, they stopped working on me months ago, talk,” he said firmly.

Sam sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair, “I….I like him,” he said softly, “I really like him.”

Balthazar smiled gently, “There, that wasn’t so hard was it? So, are you going to do anything about it?”

Sam groaned and dropped his head back onto the desk, his hands tangled in his hair, “Fuck,” he said softly, “What am I going to do?”

“Well, how about you call him right now?” Balthazar said with a smile.

Sam looked up horrified, “Why?”

“Maybe because you promised to replace the shirt you nearly tore off that hot body of his tonight?” Balthazar smirked as Sam blushed again. “And then you could offer to take him shopping and get to stand around and watch him trying on new shirts? Maybe have a little fun in the changing room?” Balthazar winked at Sam, grinning widely.

Sam thumped his head down on the desk again, “I hate you Balthazar, I hate you so much right now.”

Balthazar patted Sam’s head and laughed, “Call him Sam….or I will…” he chuckled as Sam went pale at the thought of what Balthazar would say, he had heard more than a few stories of Balthazar’s antics from Gabriel. He sat up and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, staring at it as if it were going to attack him. “Sam,” Balthazar said warningly, “I will call him if you don’t…”

“I’ll text him, is that good enough for you?” Sam snapped as he began to type.

_Lucifer, I’d like to take you shopping to replace the shirt that I tore this evening. Would you like to meet me around midday tomorrow? Thanks, Sam._

 

Sam bit at his lip a little, and taking a deep breath, hit send. Balthazar waited patiently, sending off a quick text to Gabriel as he watched Sam, lost in thought sitting behind his desk.

_Gabe, looks like I’ll be collecting that $50 soon ;) B_

_Balthy? What have you done? Tell me!!   G_

 

Balthazar grinned as he put his cell phone back into his pocket, Gabriel would have to wait.

 

 

Lucifer read the message, his eyes widening as he read it again, just to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things. Sam wanted to take him shopping? He sat back for a second, frowning as he read the message over and over. He shrugged his shoulders and answered the text, smiling as he added a winky face, unable to resist winding Sam up.

 

_Sam, I’d love to go shopping with you, will meet you in your office at midday, can’t wait ;)   Lucifer_

 

He chuckled to himself as he put his cellphone back on his desk and walked out of his office to check on the club. He looked down at the DJ desk, smiling as Castiel glanced up and waved at him. The dance floor was already crowded but as Castiel grinned and changed the music, more people surged onto the floor. Lucifer grinned as he heard the opening bars of Sea of Sin by Depeche Mode, Castiel winked at him, knowing that this was one of his big brother’s favourite tracks.

Lucifer closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him, his hips swaying along with the driving bass beat. As he stood there, an image began to build in his mind of Sam, standing behind him, his tall muscular body pressed close as they moved to the music. Lucifer groaned, feeling himself respond, his blood rushing south as he stood there. His eyes flew open as he felt his arousal grow, remembering that he could be clearly seen from the club floor.

He almost ran into his office, locking the door behind him before he threw himself down onto the sofa. He moaned as his hands frantically tore open his pants, gasping as he began to stroke himself, his eyes closing again. He groaned loudly as he thought about Sam, those large hands moving across his body, those incredible eyes looking up at him, those dimples. His moans grew louder as he stroked harder and faster, feeling his blood pooling as his orgasm grew. Gasping for breath, he began to twist his hand a little, letting his thumb rub over the head, teasing himself. “Fuck…Sam…” he groaned, his head dropping back onto the sofa.

As he remembered the feel of Sam’s body when he pinned him to the floor earlier, he began to pant, “Oh god….Sam…..please…” he cried out as his back arched, coming hard and fast as he stroked himself through his orgasm, only stopping when he became too sensitive. Lying there, trying to catch his breath he groaned again, how was he going to get through tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the shopping trip will be fun - and wait until Sebastian turns up....*evil laugh* 
> 
> The music I've mentioned is well worth checking out on Youtube, BUT please be aware that the first two have explicit lyrics! 
> 
> Closer by Nine Inch Nails  
> Flesh by Simon Curtis  
> Sea of Sin by Depeche Mode - the Sensoria Tonal Mix


	4. “You have to help me Balthazar!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam go shopping....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I updated again! No beta so any mistakes are all my own work - enjoy :)

 

Balthazar looked around the kitchen, satisfied that for now everything was under control, ready for the lunch service. He slipped into his office to check on his emails and to fire off a quick text to his boyfriend Matt, who was away on a course with work for the next few days. He sighed as he put down his cell phone, Matt was very sweet and had the dark hair and blue eyes that he loved but something seemed to be missing, he just didn’t know what it was. He almost fell off his chair when the door to his office was slammed open to reveal a frantic Sam Winchester standing there.

“You have to help me Balthazar!” Sam said quickly, holding out a handful of hangers with about a dozen different shirts, waving them back and fore.

“Sam? What’s going on?” Balthazar stood up, half frowning and half smiling as Sam began to pace around the office.

“Which one should I wear? I mean….I can’t decide, this blue one? Green? Black? White? Don’t just stand there, help!” Sam sat down on the sofa, the shirts slipping off onto the floor as he dropped his head into his heads, clutching at his hair.

Balthazar bit back his smirk and walked around, picking up the shirts quickly and sorting through them as Sam muttered under his breath. He pulled out a simple forest green shirt with short sleeves, handing it to Sam with a smile, “This one, trust me,” he said firmly.

Sam frowned, “I didn’t mean to pick that one up, it’s a bit too small, are you sure?” he said, holding it up and glaring at the shirt.

This time Balthazar didn’t even bother hiding his smirk as he looked at Sam, “Exactly, show off those muscles darling!” he burst out laughing as Sam blushed furiously. “Just put it on and then you sit back and watch Lucifer drool all over you,” Balthazar winked, his eyes alight with mischief.

“Balthazar!” Sam shouted in frustration, before giving in and pulling on the green shirt. “See?” he said, turning around, “It’s too small, I feel like I can’t breathe,” he said grumpily, turning back to look at his head chef.

Balthazar was standing there, his mouth open a little as he stared at Sam, “Wow….Sam..” he said slowly. The shirt seemed to cling to Sam’s torso, every muscle clearly defined under the fabric, the colour emphasising the green tints in his eyes. “You look….wow…” Balthazar managed to close his mouth finally, not sure if he was actually drooling over his now very hot looking boss.

Sam blushed and folded his arms over his chest, shifting from foot to foot as Balthazar studied him. “What?” he asked, frowning a little.

Balthazar grinned, “Does it count as sexual harassment if I tell you how hot you look in that shirt?” he said, a little breathless as he took in the Greek god now standing in front of him.

Sam blushed even more, “Balthazar,” he said quietly, but fighting a small smile. He had been standing in his bedroom for over an hour, the contents of his wardrobe scattered across the bed as he panicked over what to wear.

“Seriously, you look incredible, Lucifer won’t be able to keep his hands off you,” Balthazar said, chuckling as Sam’s blush seemed to spread even further. He reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of Dior Homme, spraying some on Sam’s neck quickly. “Perfect,” he said, standing back to take another long lingering look. “Go get him tiger!” Balthazar giggled as Sam grabbed the shirts and rushed out, still blushing furiously.

 

 

 

Castiel was on his hands and knees, half way under the DJ desk as he searched for his headphones which had disappeared overnight again. When he found them, he sat back on his knees and sighed heavily as he thought about last night. He just didn’t have the confidence to tell Balthazar how he felt about him, he was so tired of trying. Seeing him with yet another boyfriend at the Farmers Market yesterday was the final straw.

“Cas?” He got up slowly when he heard his brother calling him, finally appearing behind the DJ desk still holding his headphones.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked, frowning as he looked at him.

Castiel nodded, “Just looking for my headphones,” he said quietly, before taking another look at Lucifer, his eyebrows raised a little. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Lucifer bit at his lip and looked down at his feet, “Umm…just….shopping,” he said hesitantly, hoping that he wasn’t beginning to blush.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, a dubious look on his face, “Shopping…but you’re wearing your *I’m off to get laid jeans* Luke…” Castiel began to grin as Lucifer blushed.

Lucifer shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to look innocent, “Sam wanted to take me shopping to replace the shirt he tore last night, that’s all,” he said.

Castiel sniggered in the irritating way that only siblings can, “Oh I believe you Luke,” he said smirking widely as Lucifer scowled before walking off. “Oh, and don’t make too much noise in the fitting rooms!” he shouted, laughing as Lucifer began to run off.

 

 

 

Sam waited in his office, fidgeting and tugging at the green shirt as he checked the time again. There was a soft knock on his door before it opened, Sam looking up as Lucifer stood there, leaning on the door frame as he looked into the office.

“Hey Sam,” Lucifer said with a small smile as Sam got up and walked across the office slowly, unable to take his eyes off him. As Lucifer moved towards him, Sam bit back a groan as he took in the tight black jeans, hugging every inch of those long legs, the silver grey shirt with the top two buttons undone.

As for Lucifer, he was now regretting putting on his tightest jeans when he saw the shirt that Sam was wearing. Sam usually wore a simple dark suit when the restaurant was open and the rest of the time seemed to live in loose jeans with t-shirts and plaid shirts. Now he was standing before him looking like temptation brought to life in that green shirt. He bit at his lip as he took in the now clearly defined chest, and jeans that were almost as tight as his own.

As the silence grew between them, it was Sam who cleared his throat several times before managing to speak, “Hi Luke, umm are you ready?” Lucifer managed to nod and turned around to walk out of the office, Sam behind him. He fought back a smirk as he heard a muffled moan from Sam as he walked away, unable to resist almost sashaying down the corridor towards the door. Sam clenched his fists, fighting back his arousal as he watched Lucifer walk, those jeans should be illegal.

Gabriel watched gleefully from the restaurant window, nudging Balthazar as Lucifer strode out into the street, Sam following behind, his eyes not moving from Lucifer’s hips.

“Damn…that man can move!” Gabriel said.

“I think you’ve lost the bet, Sam is so going to hit that,” Balthazar said laughing as Gabriel groaned. He followed his brother back to the kitchen, grinning as Gabriel complained loudly about know-it-all brothers and how annoying they were.

 

 

Sam had decided that he was now in hell and suffering for every sin he had apparently committed both in this life and all of his previous lives. Following Lucifer from the restaurant, his hips moving fluidly in those impossibly tight jeans he had struggled to keep breathing. But that had been nothing compared to the torture he was now experiencing. Arriving at the store where Lucifer apparently bought most of his clothing, judging from the fact that he was on first name terms with all the staff, Sam had stood to one side, letting Lucifer look through the shirts.

However, Lucifer had called him over and began asking his opinion on the various shirts he was holding up. He had managed to almost hold a normal conversation until Lucifer had dragged him over to the fitting room and asked him to wait while he tried on some of the shirts. Sam had stood, keeping his head down until he heard Lucifer’s voice.

“What do you think of this shirt?” Lucifer had said, as he walked out of the room and stood in front of Sam, his arms out as he turned around. Sam found himself struggling to breathe as he looked at Lucifer, the black silk shirt showing off every muscle as he moved.

Taking a breath he composed himself, hoping that his now obvious erection was hidden by his jeans as he spoke, “That…umm….looks good Luke, do you want to get that one?”

Lucifer looked at his reflection and turned again, “Does it look a little tight to you Sam?” he said, his blue eyes looking innocently at him. Before Sam could reply, Lucifer unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off slowly before turning back to Sam with a smile, “Would you mind getting a larger size for me?” he asked.

Sam would have denied to his dying day that he actually whimpered quietly when he saw Lucifer standing in front of him, his lightly tanned skin gleaming under the lights. Gathering up every ounce of self-control, which by now was very little, he held his hand out and nodded before almost running back into the store. Lucifer grinned as he watched Sam leave, he had deliberately picked up the wrong sizes, he was determined to have some fun. And getting to watch Sam move in that green shirt was a bonus.

He composed himself as Sam came back in with a larger size and thanked him with a smile as he tried it on, this time choosing to stay outside the fitting room. Sam watched him as he slowly put on the shirt and turned around for Sam to look at him. He struggled not to smile as Sam began to blush, his dimples looking so cute as he smiled. “Oh thanks Sam, I think this one is a much better fit, not so tight across my chest,” he said, stretching his shoulders back.

“So, do you want me to go and pay for this one?” Sam said, his voice a little husky as he tried to look calm.

“If you don’t mind Sam, I’d like to try on the other shirts first. You’re not in a hurry are you?” Lucifer asked, looking hopeful.

Sam shook his head, even though he was screaming internally as he looked at Lucifer, “No, that’s fine,” he managed to say.

Lucifer smiled, “Great, I think I might get some new jeans while I’m here too.”

Sam did his best attempt at a friendly smile, “Great,” he said, sending urgent messages to his libido to back down. Lucifer strolled out of the fitting room, knowing that Sam was watching every move he made as he walked through the store, checking out the jeans.

Feeling a little sorry for Sam who was now looking a little hot and bothered, he went into the fitting room to try on some jeans. He stood and looked at his reflection and chuckled quietly, these jeans were far too big, they were barely staying up and were already sliding down his hips. Biting back a grin he came out and stood in front of Sam, trying to look a little annoyed.

“Think I need a smaller size Sam, if I move these will fall off,” he said with a chuckle. Sam was biting at his bottom lip, one fist clenched as he stood there. With a grin, Lucifer rolled his hips, letting the jeans slid down to the top of his thighs, “Oops!” he said, taking a second too long to pull them back up. “I’ll try on the other pair, hold on,” he said with a grin, walking back into the fitting room.

As he stood there, trying to stifle his laughter, he heard Sam groan, followed by a muffled thump. “Everything alright Sam?” he asked, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

“I’m fine,” Sam said quickly. He was leaning against the wall, pressing down on his now painful erection as he tried to get control over himself. Watching Lucifer try on the shirts was difficult enough but those damn jeans. He groaned as he pictured Lucifer’s hips rolling and the jeans sliding down revealing those tight boxer briefs. “Fuck,” he muttered, “He’s going to kill me,” he actually found himself whimpering quietly as he tried to control his breathing. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take before he snapped.

Unable to resist, Lucifer came back out of the fitting room now only wearing the boxer briefs and a sly smile. “Sam? Would you mind taking these two pairs of jeans back and getting me a smaller size?”

Sam seemed to be having trouble swallowing as Lucifer handed him the jeans with an almost innocent smile. He took a deep breath and walked slowly out of the fitting room, keeping the jeans in front of his groin as he moved through the store. He snatched several pairs of smaller jeans from the large shelf, his temper growing along with his frustration. He scowled at a member of staff who got in his way and strode back to the fitting room determined not to let Lucifer and his stunning body bother him a second longer.

Lucifer felt his breathing quicken, a shiver going down his spine as Sam practically stalked into the fitting room, his eyes narrowed and his jaw rigid. “Sam?” he asked quickly, “Are you alright?” Sam threw the jeans onto the bench seat and turned to face him, his fists clenched, breathing heavily as he looked at him. Lucifer took a step back, the last time Sam had looked at him like that it had taken Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel to pull him away.

As he opened his mouth to speak again he found himself being pushed into the fitting room, the door slamming behind them, Sam’s hands on his shoulders forcing him back towards the wall. “Sam…what the…” Lucifer began to object.

Sam actually growled as he stood there before moving closer and kissing Lucifer, pinning him against the wall, his breathing rough and rapid. Lucifer let out an almost pornographic moan as Sam’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open. Sam moved against him, his hips grinding into Lucifer as their tongues fought for dominance. Both of them were now panting as they kissed, neither of them caring that they were in a public place.

Lucifer nearly yelped as he felt Sam’s hand pulling down his boxer briefs, and then let out a low moan as he felt Sam’s hand wrap around his cock. “Sam…oh fuck…” he gasped, before pushing him back a little so he could pull open Sam’s jeans, pushing them down as quickly as he could. Both of them groaned as they began to stroke each other, Sam kissing Lucifer again, their lips almost bruised as they swallowed each other’s moans and gasps. Their hands moved quickly, their hips bucking towards each other as they stroked harder and faster.

“Luke…fuck….oh fuck…” Sam was beginning to shake as he felt his orgasm grow, his legs trembling a little, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Lucifer looked at him, his blue eyes hazy with lust, his face flushed as his hips bucked. “Luke…Luke…” Sam groaned, running his tongue along Lucifer’s neck. With a muffled cry, Sam bit into Lucifer’s shoulder, his back arching as he came hard and fast. The sting of the bite and the feel of Sam’s come pushed Lucifer over the edge, he bit down on his lip as he came, with a deep groan.

As they clung to each other, still panting for breath and shaking from their orgasms, there was a firm knock on the door followed by an amused voice, “It’s a good job you’re my favourite customer Luke Novak. Try and keep it down next time, oh, and if you’ve stained anything, you’re paying for it!”

Lucifer began to grin, “Thank you Adam, give us a minute will you?” He looked at Sam and both of them burst out laughing, as they ended up on the floor of the fitting room, almost hysterical as they clung to each other.

“Five minutes Luke, or I’ll be coming in with a bucket of cold water!” Adam shouted over the laughter as he walked off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....naughty shenanigans in the fitting room! Looks like Sam and Lucifer are dealing with that pesky UST! But what about poor Castiel? Don't worry, Sebastian will be turning up in the next chapter, should be interesting!


	5. “Balthazar? Any sign of Sam yet?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer get closer, Gabriel sends a message....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late (combination of writers block and sore fingers from guitar practice!) and I did promise that Sebastian would be in this chapter but he'll be turning up in the next one I promise! 
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine :)

After a few minutes, Sam and Lucifer had finally managed to stop laughing as they held each other. Sam pulled back, looking down at the mess of come between them, “Looks like you owe me a new shirt now,” he said with a grin.

Lucifer laughed, “Well, we’re in the right place Sam. How about you go and try some on and I’ll pin you to the wall this time?” Lucifer grinned as Sam blushed, it was so adorable to see Sam go from a dominant sex god to an embarrassed puppy in a few seconds.

“So, what do we do now?” Sam asked, his eyes almost shy as he looked at Lucifer. With a soft smile, Lucifer pulled him closer and kissed him until both of them were panting for breath again. There was another loud knock on the door,

“Your five minutes are up Luke, take that gorgeous man of yours home, or I will get that bucket of cold water!” Adam said firmly as he pointedly knocked the door again.

Sam groaned and reluctantly pulled away, slowly getting to his feet before helping Lucifer up. “You know there’s a word for people like you Adam,” Lucifer said loudly with a grin as he began to wipe Sam and then himself clean with his silver grey shirt.

“Fabulous, that’s the word,” Adam said laughing, “Now, are you two coming out or do I have to come in there? Hmm now there’s a thought!”

“You know that I don’t share Adam, just give us a second to dress ok?” Lucifer said smiling fondly at Sam as he helped him out of his stained green shirt. When both of them were at least half dressed, Lucifer opened the door, smirking at Adam who was still waiting outside.

Sam stood almost shyly behind him, as Adam tried to not to smile, biting at his bottom lip as he looked at the two debauched men standing in front of him. “Would you like me to find you a new shirt to wear Luke? And of course I can’t let you walk out of here half naked Mr Winchester, I think those abs of yours would start a riot,” Adam smirked as he checked out Sam, his shoulders shaking from repressing his laughter.

Sam blushed furiously again, “Umm how do you know my name?” he asked, looking at Adam.

“I’ve been to your restaurant a few times, excellent food,” Adam smiled wickedly, “Luke never mentioned that you were this hot though.”

“Adam,” Lucifer said warningly as Sam began to grin, “The shirts?” he said, his eyes narrowed as Adam smiled innocently.

“But of course sir,” Adam said, before bowing dramatically and walking off laughing.

“So,” said Sam happily, “You’ve been talking about me then?”

“Shut up,” Lucifer said quickly, but unable to fight his smile as he looked at Sam. “So, when Adam brings back some clean shirts, may I take you to lunch?” he said grinning.

Sam nodded, “Well, I have worked up an appetite,” he said as he and Lucifer began to laugh.

They were still giggling when Adam returned with two shirts. “Gentlemen,” he said with a smirk as he handed them over along with a plastic bag, “Can I suggest you put the other shirts in here? So, who’s paying?” he asked with a grin, watching Sam and Lucifer as they tried the shirts on.

“I’m paying, I owe Luke a new shirt, I tore one of his last night,” Sam said.

Adam raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall, crossing one foot in front of the other, “You tore his shirt last night?” he asked innocently, “What were you doing? And why wasn’t I invited?”

Lucifer grinned, his blue eyes full of mischief as he spoke, “Oh, Sam and I were just having a discussion, and it got a little…heated?” he winked at Sam who chuckled quietly.

“Hmm not sure I believe that,” Adam said, frowning a little. “Well, are you two ready for the walk of shame?” he said.

“Adam,” Lucifer said rolling his eyes, “You’re….”

“Fabulous, Luke, the word you’re looking for is fabulous,” Adam laughed as he left the fitting room.

“I’m sorry Sam,” Lucifer said, “Adam is a law unto himself.”

Sam smiled, “I can see that. So, lunch?” he held his hand out, Lucifer grinning as he held it, as they left the fitting room to a chorus of cat calls and whistles from Adam.

 

 

 

“Balthazar? Any sign of Sam yet?” Gabriel called across the kitchen as they finished up the lunch service.

Balthazar shook his head as he came back from Sam’s office, “No, boss man is still AWOL,” he said with a grin. “Do you want to give me the $50 dollars now or later?”

“I hate you,” Gabriel grumbled as he followed Balthazar into his office. “Anyway, we don’t know that anything has happened yet.”

“Oh come on Gabe, did you see the way that Sam was looking at him when they left? I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re in his apartment right now having a little afternoon delight!” Balthazar laughed as he sat down, propping his feet up on the desk.

“Well, you’re not getting my hard earned money until I know the truth,” Gabriel said firmly. “Speaking of afternoon delight, how’s Matt?”

Balthazar’s smile disappeared and he sighed heavily as he looked at his brother. “Balthy? What’s going on?” Gabriel walked over and sat on the corner of the desk.

“I’m not sure. He’s sweet but there’s something that’s just not there….oh I don’t know Gabe,” Balthazar frowned.

Gabriel looked at him closely, he’d seen his brother go through this so many times, he couldn’t seem to find the right man. “So you don’t think he’s the one?” Gabriel asked quietly.

Balthazar shrugged tiredly, “No. What’s wrong with me Gabe, why can’t I find the right one?”

Gabriel got up and hugged his brother, for all of his confidence and bravado, Balthazar was a true romantic at heart and had spent years looking for his soul mate. “There’s nothing wrong with you Balthy, you’ll find the right man for you,” he pulled back and smirked as he reached out and ruffled his brother’s hair, giggling as Balthazar scowled, lightly slapping his hand away.

“Do you want to come out with me after the dinner service tonight?” Gabriel asked suddenly, “We could go to Hell, dance the night away?” he grinned.

“Oh why not? I could do with blowing off some steam. Who knows, maybe the man of my dreams will be there,” he laughed as he got up. Gabriel followed him out of the office and then stopped for a second. If he was living in a cartoon world a lightbulb would have lit up above his head as he began to grin. He knew only too well what his brother’s physical type was, tall, dark hair and blue eyes, now who did that remind him of? His smile turned almost devilish as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, sending a text before he could change his mind.

 

 

 

Castiel frowned at his phone, pulling off his headphones as he read the text from Gabriel.

_Hey Cas, you working at Hell tonight? Gabe._

_Yes, until 11pm when Alex takes over, why? Cas._

_Oh nothing really, just want to take a friend out and dance, I’ll see you later, Gabe._

_Ok. Cas._

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, leaving his cell phone by the side of his laptop. He ran through some lighting programs for the club, making some minor adjustments idly. He did love being a DJ but he was tired of being lonely. Seeing Balthazar with yet another new boyfriend just emphasised how long it had been since he had been part of a relationship. He smiled softly as his thoughts drifted to Sebastian and the months they had spent together in college. He had been so happy with him, and if work and geography hadn’t separated them, they could still be together now. Sebastian had brought him out of himself, helping to repair the damage done by Mark. He hadn’t spoken to Sebastian for so long, maybe he should call him sometime and catch up.

 

 

 

Lucifer and Sam had eventually escaped the store wearing their new shirts, losing just a little of their dignity thanks to Adam’s subtle comments about booty calls. They found themselves in a small Italian restaurant, run by a friend of Balthazar’s, where they ended up sharing a tiramisu that was so good they fought over the last bite. Sam had fended off Lucifer’s fork before eating the last piece, smirking as Lucifer pouted a little.

They had lingered over coffee, talking about everything and nothing, sharing shy smiles as they sat in the now quiet restaurant. It was only when their waiter approached them with the bill and a very pointed look that they realised the staff had been waiting for them to leave, so they could finally close.

“I can’t believe it’s nearly 4pm!” Sam said as they reluctantly left the restaurant, neither of them wanting to return to the reality of the working day. They took a shortcut through a small park, walking as slowly as they could down the shady path.

“I really don’t want to go back to work,” Sam sighed, pulling Luke to sit down on a nearby bench.

“I’d rather spend the rest of the day tasting every inch of you with my tongue,” Lucifer said calmly, a wicked smile slowly spreading across his face as he looked at Sam, sliding his hand casually up Sam’s thigh, his fingers tracing the inseam of his jeans.

“Oh fuck…Luke…” Sam groaned, “We’re in the middle of the park…” he gasped as Luke’s hand kept moving.

Lucifer looked around quickly, the bench was set back from the path, surrounded by trees, the park was quiet as the sun began to set. He watched Sam’s eyes close as he cupped Sam’s cock through his jeans, “Oh god….Luke…” Sam was panting for breath as he sat there, his hips rocking up into Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer leaned in close, “Follow me Sam,” he said, his voice low and husky as he slowly stood up, catching hold of Sam’s hand. He walked quickly around the bench, heading for a large oak tree that would shield them from the path, Sam was behind him, still panting for breath as he followed.

He moaned as Lucifer pushed him gently against the tree, his head dropping back as he felt his jeans being unfastened, gasping at the rapidly cooling air. Lucifer dropped to his knees, as he gently pulled Sam’s cock free, groaning as he captured a drop of pre-come on his finger.  He stopped for a second to unbutton his jeans, gasping as he began to stroke himself. Sam looked down at Lucifer, his pupils blown with lust as he took in the sight of Lucifer kneeling in front of him.

Lucifer grinned as he moved closer, his tongue capturing the head of Sam’s cock, his eyes looking up at Sam as he slowly ran his tongue across the slit.

“Luke….fuck….please…” Sam began to beg as Lucifer teased him, all his worries of being in a public place driven out of his mind. He bit his lip hard as Lucifer began to suck, taking Sam as deep into his mouth as he could. Lucifer groaned as he sucked, one hand on Sam’s hip, the other stroking his own cock harder and faster as Sam’s hips bucked forward a little.

Lucifer fought his own gag reflex as he took Sam deeper, controlling his breathing as best as he could, lost in Sam’s eyes as he looked up at him. Sam was panting, the fingers of one hand holding onto Lucifer’s hair as his hips began to rock gently. Lucifer began to moan as he felt his own orgasm grow, the vibrations were driving Sam wild, forcing him to muffle his cries with his other hand.

Lucifer pulled off for a second, gasping for breath as he looked up at Sam, before he slowly licked his lips, smirking as Sam cursed loudly. He then slowly sank his mouth down Sam’s cock, forcing his throat to relax as he moved closer. Sam cried out as he felt his cock brush the back of Lucifer’s throat, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast as Luke deliberately swallowed around him. His back arched as he came, Lucifer pulled back a little as he sucked, chasing every drop of come.

Lucifer moaned as he tasted Sam, the taste pushing him over the edge as he came, gasping for breath as his come flooded over his hand. He slowly pulled his mouth away, licking every trace of come off Sam’s cock.

Sam was leaning against the tree, his eyes slowly opened as he panted for breath. Lucifer stood up slowly, his legs feeling more than a little weak from his orgasm. Sam’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed hold of Lucifer’s hand, he smirked as he slowly licked Lucifer’s come off his fingers.

“Oh fuck….Sam,” Lucifer gasped as he felt his cock spasm, the sight of Sam licking his hand clean was almost too much. They kissed, hard and fast, both of them chasing the taste of each other as they stood there. Eventually, both Sam and Lucifer were leaning against the tree as they recovered, quickly re-dressing in case they were disturbed.

“Luke?” Sam said quietly, “Next time, can we please be in either your bed or mine?”

Turning to look at him, Lucifer grinned, “So there’s going to be a next time?” he asked.

Sam smirked, “Like you can say no to me,” he said, as they both burst out laughing. They moved out of the trees and walked back through the park, holding hands unselfconsciously as they headed back to Heaven and Hell.

 

 

 

Sam tried to walk slowly through the quiet restaurant, breathing a sigh of relief as he made it back to his office. He had a few things to sort out before the dinner service and then he was going up to his apartment for a shower. He opened the door, lost in the images of Lucifer in the fitting room, his blue eyes looking up at him in the park.

He tried to hide the almost girly yelp that he let out when his desk light was switched on to reveal a very smug looking Balthazar sitting behind his desk.

“What the…Balthazar!” Sam blinked, slightly dazzled by the light.

“That was a long shopping trip,” Balthazar grinned, “So…what did you buy?”

Sam blushed, moving the plastic bag holding his come-stained shirt casually behind his back, hoping that Balthazar wouldn’t notice.

“Or were you a little too distracted?” he asked, getting up and walking over to Sam.

“If you remember, I went shopping to replace Luke’s shirt that I tore last night,” Sam said quickly.

Balthazar studied him for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed as he stood there. “Oh really? Did you go to a garden centre?” he asked slowly, as he spotted a leaf tangled up in Sam’s hair. Before Sam could move, Balthazar had grabbed the leaf smirking as Sam’s blush deepened. “And what happened to the green shirt Sam?”

“Fuck….” Sam swore quietly as Balthazar grinned at him.

Balthazar leant back against the desk, “Got a little messy did it?” he asked.

“Go…go and cook Balthy!” Sam shouted as he turned and fled from his office before Balthazar could ask any more questions.

Balthazar ran after him, “Hey Sam! So, is Lucifer a top or a bottom?” he cackled as Sam picked up speed and ran through the kitchen heading for the back stairs to his apartment.

“Just…just shut up!” Sam yelled over his shoulder.

Gabriel looked on in astonishment as Sam fled past him, his face flushed red. “Sam? What’s wrong?” he called out.

Balthazar ran in, cursing as he nearly ran into a sous chef, finally stopping when he saw his brother.

“Balthy? Why did Sam just run in here like there was a pack of hell hounds after him?” Gabriel asked.

Balthazar grinned, “Guess who Sam spent his afternoon doing?” he began to laugh as Gabriel cursed loudly about know-it-all brothers as he reluctantly pulled out his wallet to pay up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end it there or otherwise the chapter would have been far too long! Sam and Lucifer just wouldn't keep their hands off each other, naughty boys lol! Sebastian and Castiel will be meeting up in the next chapter, and what is Gabriel planning? I will try to update fairly soon, sorry if anyone has been waiting *throws chocolate to appease frustrated readers* :)
> 
> If anyone is wondering, Adam in this story is not based on Adam from Supernatural. I love Adam Lambert and seem to be developing a tendency to write him into my stories lately, so that's who Adam from the clothes shop looks like. If you don't know who Adam Lambert is, GO AND GOOGLE HIM IMMEDIATELY - I'll wait here......you're back? Finished drooling and hugging the laptop whilst screaming loudly? If you wish to continue drooling, screaming and hugging can I suggest you also google Tommy Joe Ratliff, who plays guitar for him - damn is that man fine......*thinking evil thoughts now*
> 
> Right, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think :)


	6. “Sebastian Roche, Welcome to Hell”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is ready to hit the dance floor at Hell, but who's that dancing with Castiel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're not seeing things, I updated, I really did! Have fun everyone :)
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are my own work.

Castiel was lying on the sofa catching up on Games of Thrones as he stared at his cell phone. He had sent a text to Sebastian over 6 hours ago and there was still no reply. He scowled and then threw a cushion at the wall cursing loudly.

“Bastard!”

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Lucifer asked, switching off the television.

“Everything,” Castiel muttered as he lay back down on the sofa, one arm over his eyes, “Nothing…oh I don’t bloody know!”

Lucifer bit back his smile as he looked at his brother, if only he knew who was coming to the club in a few hours.

“I’ve got some friends coming to the club tonight, around 11pm. Why don’t you join us?” Lucifer said, his tone light and innocent.

Castiel lifted his arm up and slightly and frowned at him, “What friends?” he said suspiciously.

“Oh Gabriel, Balthazar, maybe Adam and some of his friends,” Lucifer smiled, keeping his fingers crossed that Castiel would agree.

Castiel sighed and then nodded once, “Well, I haven’t seen Adam for a while, why not? Not like I’ve got anything else to do,” he said quietly, “I’m going to shower and change Luke,” he said as he got up and slowly walked out of the room, his head down and his shoulders slumped.

Lucifer waited until he had left and then checked his cell phone.

_Hi Luke, everything still on for tonight? Seb x_

_Of course! You’re on the VIP list Seb, just give your name and one of the doormen will show you up to my office. Got a few bottles of your favourite single malt waiting for you, Luke x_

_Wonderful, see you at 10pm angel, Seb x_

Lucifer got up, smiling as he made his way to his room to shower and change before going downstairs to the club. He couldn’t wait to see his brother’s reaction to seeing Sebastian after such a long time.

 

 

 

 

Balthazar breathed a sigh of relief as the last order was sent out from the kitchen, he had just about enough time to grab a shower and change before he joined Gabriel at Hell. “Let’s get this place cleaned up and closed down everyone,” he called out to the rest of the staff as he began a quick check of the ovens. He watched closely as the areas were cleaned up, shouting out occasional orders as he moved around the kitchen.

Knowing that he wouldn’t have had time to go back to his apartment and change, he showered and dressed in the large staff room. Grabbing his wallet, keys and cell phone from his office, he locked up and slipped out the side door before walking around to the entrance of Hell.

As usual there was a long queue of people waiting impatiently outside the nightclub, loud music spilling out into the street when the doors were opened.

“Come on Balthazar!” Gabriel called out from the main door as he came around the corner, “We’re on the VIP list,” he said grinning happily.

There were grumbles from the crowd as Balthazar walked through to the main doors, “Hi Gabe,” he said, nodding at the two doormen who were monitoring the crowd.

Gabriel grabbed his arm and pulled him through the second set of doors into the main lobby of the club, “Right, shots and then let’s dance!” he shouted, pulling Balthazar towards the main bar set back from the large dance floor. Balthazar rolled his eyes but followed him, grateful that neither of them would be working the next day.

Four luridly coloured and overly sweet shots later, they made their way to the roped off VIP area of the club, waving at Castiel who was still behind the DJ desk, Alex standing next to him, ready to take over. Gabriel threw himself down onto his favourite sofa, resting his feet on the low table in front of him grinning as Balthazar sat down next to him.

“Gabe? I thought you wanted to dance?” Balthazar said, a little confused.

“Thought we’d wait for Cas to join us,” Gabriel said happily as he looked out across the club. Balthazar shrugged his shoulders and settled back on the sofa, just enjoying being off his feet before Gabriel dragged him up to dance.

Castiel joined them a few minutes later, throwing himself down on another sofa, finishing off a bottle of water. “Hi Cas, you ready to party?” Gabriel asked, grinning as Castiel glanced over at Balthazar who had his eyes closed, his feet tapping along to the music.

Castiel nodded, “I’m ready to drink,” he said, waving over at one of the bar staff and holding up three fingers.

Gabriel frowned, “Are you alright Cas?” he asked, moving closer to him.

Castiel shook his head before forcing himself to smile, “Not really feeling up for a party Gabe,” he said tiredly, “But I promised Luke, so here I am.” Castiel looked over at Balthazar again, not hiding his emotions for once as he looked at him.

Gabriel looked at him closely and then leaned in closer to whisper, “Balthazar’s not too happy either,” he said, “Broke up with his boyfriend this afternoon, said that he just wasn’t the one,” Gabriel nodded meaningfully, watching Castiel closely for his reaction.

“He did?” Castiel whispered back, fighting a small smile.

“Yeah, you should ask him out Cas, go on!” Gabriel said, “I know you like him,” he grinned and nudged him with his elbow, giggling as Castiel blushed.

“Knock it off Gabe!” Cas said, trying to sound angry but unable to fight his smile.

 

 

Lucifer jumped up from behind his desk and headed out of his office down to the main door. He checked the VIP area and smiled as he saw Cas sitting with Gabriel and Balthazar, it looked like his plan was coming together. One of his door staff was waiting with a clipboard and a very familiar man who was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded.

“Sebastian Roche, welcome to Hell” Lucifer said with a grin as he held his arms out.

“Luke!” Sebastian said laughing as they hugged. “How’s my angel?” he said as they began to walk over to the private entrance to Luke’s office.

“Oh I’m doing great,” Lucifer said with a wicked grin as they walked up the stairs.

“Just hold on there,” Sebastian said with a smirk, “I know that smile! Right, who is he, and more importantly, HOW was he?”

Lucifer shook his head, feeling his cheeks redden as he began to blush. He began to move faster up the stairs, trying to hide his reaction.

“Luke? Are you blushing?” Sebastian said gleefully as they got to the door of Lucifer’s office.

“No!” Lucifer said quickly, opening his office door and ushering Sebastian in before his brother saw him.

“Hmmm,” Sebastian said, his smirk getting wider as he sat down, “You’re definitely blushing Luke, I think someone is in love,” he said, chuckling.

Lucifer shook his head, but unable to hide his smile as he unlocked a cabinet before pulling out a bottle of Glen Craig Single Malt Whiskey and two glasses. He put them down on the small table in front of the sofa, smiling as Sebastian raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

“The 1976 Signatory? I take it that the club is doing well then?” he said smiling as Lucifer poured two measures out for them.

“I can’t complain,” Lucifer said taking a small sip and sighing happily at the taste, “And of course, only the best for old friends,” he said smiling.

“So, how’s my Angel of Thursday?” Sebastian asked, his face becoming serious for a second.

Lucifer shook his head, “I’ve been really worried about him this past year Seb, he’s just so quiet, so withdrawn,” his head dropped down as his voice hitched, “I hate seeing him like that, he’s my baby brother.”

Sebastian put his glass down and reached out to hug Lucifer, “I know, now tell me what’s been going on,” he said calmly.

“He only goes out when he has to and spends most of his time working and I don’t know when he last had a boyfriend.” Lucifer sighed heavily.

“What about this chef he likes, Balthazar?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Remember how long he took to tell you that he liked you?” Lucifer said, taking another sip of whiskey.

Sebastian grinned, “You mean when he got completely drunk on tequila, told the party that he loved me and then threw up all over me?”

Lucifer laughed, “I’ve never seen him so drunk, and he still doesn’t touch tequila!”

“So, what can I do to help?” Sebastian said smiling.

“Dance with him,” Lucifer said simply.

“Dance? That’s all?” Sebastian asked, confused, “Nothing else?”

“To his favourite song,” Lucifer said with a grin, “The one he played on repeat when you stayed over.”

Sebastian groaned, putting his glass back down on the table, “Luke…..you know how he dances to that song…come on!”

“Exactly,” Lucifer said laughing, “The last time he danced to that song it nearly started a riot on the dance floor.”

“Now that I would have liked to see,” Sebastian grinned as he took another sip of whiskey, “I always thought his hips should be illegal…and boy does he know how to move….” his voice trailed off as he bit at his lip.

“Oh come on! I don’t want to picture that, I’m still in shock from catching you two in the kitchen that night!” Lucifer laughed, almost choking on his whiskey, Sebastian giggling as he looked at him.

“Speaking of sex, are you going to tell me who the mystery man is?” Sebastian asked, still grinning.

Lucifer felt himself blushing again, “His name is Sam, he runs Heaven, the restaurant next door. We just went…umm…shopping today” he said with a soft smile.

“Shopping? Is that what the kids are calling it now?” Sebastian said with a smirk.

Lucifer shook his head laughing as he checked his cell phone, “Alex is starting his 1980s set in 5 minutes, we’d better get down there so you can be on the dance floor,” Lucifer smiled as he stood up.

“Alright, but I want to hear all about this shopping over lunch tomorrow,” Sebastian said laughing.

Lucifer sighed heavily but nodded, Sebastian had a way of finding things out if he didn’t tell him. Leaving the office, Sebastian kept his head down, staying behind Lucifer as they moved quickly down to the dance floor. Lucifer looked over at the VIP section, smiling as Gabriel gave him a quick thumbs up.

 

 

Castiel took a sip of his beer, almost dropping it when Gabriel jumped up and began waving his arms at the dance floor. “Gabe!” he said crossly, rescuing his beer before it hit the floor.

“Sorry!” Gabriel shouted, still waving, “Over here Adam!” he grinned happily.

Castiel looked up and managed to smile as he saw Adam and his friends making their way through the crowded club towards them. They came to the club most weeks and had become good friends over the past year.

Balthazar grinned as he watched Adam strutting through the crowd, heads turning to watch him as he moved. Never one for blending with the crowd, Adam was wearing dark coloured pants and a dark gold and black lace shirt with a black vest, his hair and makeup perfect as usual. With a grin he grabbed hold of Balthazar and Castiel’s hands and began pulling them towards the dance floor, “Follow me boys!” he shouted, ignoring their protests.

His friends Tommy and Sutan laughed as they watched Adam striding onto the dance floor, clearing a space with a single look as he began to dance. They both turned to look at Gabriel, matching evil smiles on their faces as they dragged him out of the VIP area and onto the dance floor. Tainted Love by Marc Almond was blasting out across the club as they danced, even Castiel was beginning to relax into the rhythm, his mood lightening as he began to move.

Waiting until Castiel had turned away from them, Lucifer and Sebastian moved quickly onto the dance floor, Sebastian keeping behind Lucifer until they were closer to Castiel. There was a roar from the crowd as the music changed to Push It by Salt ‘n’ Pepa, Lucifer pushing Sebastian towards Castiel with a grin.

Castiel had glanced up at Alex, smiling as he heard the familiar beat of one his favourite classic club tracks. Relaxing for the first time in what felt like months, he let himself move to the music, his hips moving fluidly as he raised his arms, letting himself fall into the rhythm. He looked around as he felt hands on his waist, grinning as he saw Adam moving in behind him, both of them bumping and grinding, Castiel closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment.

Sebastian bit at his lip as he watched Castiel dancing, feeling all his blood move south as he watched those impossible hips move. Adam looked over, grinning as Sebastian stood beside him, “All yours” he mouthed as he slipped away, letting Sebastian move behind Castiel, who just carried on dancing.

Lucifer watched happily as Sebastian pulled Castiel closer, the music changing to Need You Tonight by INXS. Castiel was smiling as he danced, letting his head drop back onto Sebastian’s shoulder as they moved.

Gabriel was giggling as he danced with Sutan and Tommy, finding himself in between them as they sang along to the lyrics. Adam was now dancing with Balthazar, making sure that Castiel could be clearly seen by Balthazar.

Castiel gasped as he was pulled closer, hands tightening on his hips, although he was used to Adam being very hands-on when they danced. His eyes opened as he felt a tongue tracing slowly down his neck, what the hell was Adam doing? As his eyes adjusted to the lights in the club, he blinked and frowned as he saw Adam standing behind Balthazar. Who was dancing with him, and why did that aftershave smell so familiar?

He stopped dancing and turned around, “Sebastian?” he said, “What the hell…” his voice trailed off as Sebastian stepped forward and kissed him, groaning as Castiel just melted into him, his hands clutching at Sebastian’s shirt.

Balthazar had found himself watching Castiel as he danced to Salt ‘n’ Pepa, those hips grinding and moving almost hypnotically. When an unfamiliar tall man had moved up behind Castiel and began dancing with him, he had felt almost angry as they moved in front of him. As he saw the man’s tongue on Castiel’s neck he stopped dancing and began to walk towards Castiel, reaching out to pull him away.

Castiel had opened his eyes and looked at him, obviously confused and Balthazar stood there, his fists clenched in anger, as he watched the man kiss Castiel, his hands pulling him close as they swayed to the music, locked together. Who the hell was this man and why was Castiel kissing him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, looks like Balthazar is a little jealous! What will he do? And Sebastian kissing Castiel.....maybe everything isn't over between them....oh dear!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> I can recommend the music mentioned in this chapter, Tainted Love by Marc Almond, Push It by Salt 'n' Pepa, (can you imagine Misha Collins dancing to that...hell yes!!) Need You Tonight by INXS - check it out on Youtube everyone :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, I'm relatively new to the pairing of Sam and Lucifer, so I hope this story works out and in my own humble opinion there are just not enough stories that pair Balthazar and Castiel, (I have no idea why, they're both gorgeous lol) so I decided to indulge myself and write it, have fun! :)


End file.
